How can I
by DangerousWeather
Summary: It's my very first SAD Rurouni Kenshin Fanfiction, Please Read and Reveiw
1. Chapter one, Betrayal

How Can I...  
Chapter 1  
Betrayal  
  
"Slaughtered! Slaughtered! Did I really kill Tomoe?" Warm blood streamed down the Hitokiri's face. Tomoe looked up at him and cut a long line across his face and smiled.  
  
"Tomoe?"  
  
Tomoe's face became as pale as the snow that fell around them. The slasher knew she was dead. The hitokiri walked off to the distance. Yukishiro Enshi knelt slowly down to Tomoe's side and whispered the words.  
  
"I will kill Himura in the name of revenge sister! I want to see your smile once more..."  
  
"I slaughtered Tomoe?" Kenshin's face was soaked in the warm blood of Tomoe. He reached into his kimono for the scarf Tomoe had given him. He clenched it in his fist.  
  
"I'm empty... it's all gone..."  
  
Kenshin washed the blood off his body but the smell still remained there. Kenshin fell to the ground motionless as the blood poured out of him. He silently fell asleep on the cold ground. Distorted images of the people he recently killed popped into his mind. He felt the pain of when he received his scar. Kenshin woke to see wolves gathered around him.  
  
"Is this how my life is gonna be like? So be it!"  
  
The wolves charged toward Kenshin ambushing him from every corner. Kenshin got his sword and slashed through them all with ease.  
  
A flock of birds flew from the forest frighten for the horrid screams of Enshi.  
  
"AHHHH!!! I'll defeat that Hitokiri if that's the last thing I do!"  
  
Nerves from his brain appeared on his face and arms.  
  
"What is this? Is this the effect of my anger?"  
  
Kenshin stood up and walked back to Tomoe's body, he looked at it sadly and picked her up. He walked to the cabin and looked at the perverts who he had talked to earlier then looked at the land lord and asked if he could get Tomoe cleaned up. A few hours later the Land lord walked out. "You may enter."  
  
Kenshin nodded and walked in. Tomoe lay there on the grass mat.  
  
"She's so peaceful." Kenshin sighed.  
  
Kenshin knelt down to Tomoe. "I'm sorry..." Kenshin put his had to his face and touched his scar. Kenshin stood up immediately and walked out of the cabin. After Kenshin left the cabin he was overwhelmed by the scent of White Cherry Blossoms. Kenshin looked up into the sky trying to trace where the scent was coming from. Kenshin fell to the ground pounding his fist into the ground.  
  
"Tomoe... Tomoe... Tomoe..." Kenshin cried.  
  
Just then a dagger brushed against Kenshin's face. Kenshin looked up into the air. "Someone's here." Kenshin whispered to himself.  
  
"Show yourself!" Kenshin yelled out.  
  
"I know your afraid Battousai!" The voice yelled.  
  
"I'm not afraid!" Kenshin replied.  
  
Then, the smell of White Cherry Blossoms grew stronger. Just then three more daggers hit Kenshin, one in his arm, and two in his left leg. Kenshin started coughing from the perfumed air. Suddenly another dagger zipped past Kenshin's hair making his hair fall straight down; the wind blew his long red hair over his face.  
  
"Attack me! That wench, Tomoe probably wasn't afraid of anything!" The voice shouted. 


	2. Chapter 2, I'll never forget that Fragra...

Chapter 2  
I'll never forget that fragrance  
  
"Attack me! That wench, Tomoe probably wasn't afraid of anything!" The voice shouted.  
  
"What did you say?!" Kenshin Leaped into the air. "I'll never forgive you for that! Nobu!"  
  
"Ahh, so you figured out who I am."  
  
"Indeed I did, and I'll make your life a living hell from this point forward, if I don't kill you that is. You used Tomoe; you thought that if I were to open up I'd give up being a slasher!"  
  
"You killed her. She wasn't of that much use to me as I hoped!"  
  
"You threatened to kill her if she didn't try to stop me from being what I am!"  
  
"You see, Tomoe came to me, she said that she had found feelings for you, and asked to be set free."  
  
"You sent those two men to kill me-"  
  
"And you ended up killing Tomoe!"  
  
Kenshin was silenced from those words. Kenshin looked up at Nobu and gave him one glaring look and attacked him.  
  
"Ohh! So you have some moves of your own!" Nodu smirked.  
  
"You're dirty! You're afraid to sully your hands!" Kenshin shouted.  
  
Kenshin then thrust his sword into Nobu stomach, and twisted his sword.  
  
"Have you now realized what you have done?" Kenshin whispered.  
  
"Not quite yet!" Nobu then smirked. Kenshin started coughing up blood.  
  
"Poison?!" Kenshin said in a shocked manner.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha ha! My body is different then yours! It's immune to such blows!" Nobu spoke.  
  
Kenshin then passed out and fell to the snow covered ground. Kenshin thought why his attack didn't hurt Nobu. 'I attacked him, Why wasn't he even in pain?' Kenshin tried to get up but couldn't because of the poison. 'My whole body, it's numb, I can hardly move. Wait! I can't feel my body; if he can't feel the pain of my attack does that mean he was poisoned as well? Nobu said that he was immune to blows... maybe, he's immune to the poison but can still move without feeling pain.' Kenshin slowly opened his eyes to see that Nobu was looking at his straight on. "Why did you finish me off?" Kenshin mumbled.  
  
"Why? Why?! It wouldn't be as much fun to just kill you, but instead make you suffer a little longer." Nobu replied.  
  
Kenshin shook off the poison and stood up. He gave a death glare to Nobu and charged at him. "Kenjustsu! I've been waiting for a little action!" Nobu exclaimed. Nobu then us-sheathed his sword and locked it with Kenshin's.  
  
"I see what you have been hiding all along! You're immune to the poison!" Kenshin yelled.  
  
"You're quite correct; My heart stops beating, I stop breathing, my organs do not serve any vital purpose anymore!" Nobu explained.  
  
"How do you even live?!" Kenshin questioned.  
  
"I really don't know, I guess you can say I'm one out of a million!" Nobu bragged. "No one can, or will kill me!" Kenshin then saw the pouch that held the poison in it. 'If I can just get it, but how?' Kenshin then looked at the trees he saw that the water hade formed icicles. Kenshin allowed himself to be pushed into the tree, and from the impact, the icicles fell, gaining speed as they fell.  
  
"Don't look up!" Kenshin joked.  
  
Nobu looked up to see the falling icicles. Kenshin then darted towards Nobu and cut the pouch off and grabbed it.  
  
"So what? You just have the poison pouch?" Nobu exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, but, what happens when you take an overdose of this stuff? Do you care to find out?" Kenshin then charged toward Nobu and grabbed his face and shoved the poison into Nobu's mouth.  
  
"Swallow..." Kenshin menacingly said. Nobu stepped back and said "I'm immune to this if you forgot-  
  
"Suddenly Nobu started to drool and then he fell to the floor.  
  
"Pitiful, even you have your limits!" Kenshin stood there expressionless, staring at Nobu. Nobu's face started to rot, Nobu jumped into the small pond; a few minutes later the water in the lake turned a deep shade of red.  
  
"So he exploded?" Kenshin stood there in astonishment. Then the fragrance of the White Cherry blossoms disappeared. Kenshin sat down by the blood red pond and grabbed the scarf of Tomoe and tied it around his sword. "I'll never forget that fragrance." 


End file.
